It's Been Awhile
by Isla6
Summary: My first fanfic so i hope im doing this right.its a Liley story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so this is my first ever fanfic so I've got absolutely no idea what I'm doing haha. So any feed back or tips or anything would be great.Thanks. Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Chapter 1

Miley lay in bed and looked at her alarm clock.6:55am.The sun was trying to push its way through the closed curtains. It was another beautiful day in paradise, more like hell Miley thought.

She closed her green eyes again trying to fall back asleep but her clock struck 7:00am and her alarm went off. "Perfect" she said in a sleepy voice. She turned her alarm off and got out of bed. She switched her radio on, a morning ritual, and went into her bathroom and got into the shower.

She emerged from the shower dried herself off and wrapped her towel around herself. As she walked back into her bedroom she froze. On the radio the song _It's been awhile_by Staind was playing. She rushed to her radio and turned it off. "This is going to be a fabulous day" she said sarcastically.

After Miley had gotten dressed, in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a casual red t-shirt, she put her flip flops on, had breakfast said goodbye to her Dad and left for school. She met her best friend Oliver at his house. Oliver was her goofy best friend with shaggy black hair and stood a few inches taller than her.

"Hey Miles" he said cheerfully as he exited his front door.

"Hey Ollie" she mumbled back.

"Wow isn't someone in a great mood today?"

"You know me Ollie im always a ray of sunshine"

"So what's the reason today?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as they started walking towards school

"Well there's always a different reason for why you're in a bad mood everyday. On Monday it was because Jackson finished the rest of the juice, Tuesday was because your maroon five t-shirt got a hole in it, Wednesday was something to do with sand and yesterday was something to do with a, as you put it, 'a stupid Hannah Concert that I can't get out of'. So why are you in a bad mood today? "

"I'm not always in a bad mood!" she protested

"Yes you are Miley, and honestly I'm getting sick of it" he said angrily

This is a change in tone Miley thought.

"We both know the reason why and you need to figure it out" he ordered

"I'm not talking about this with you Oliver" she said as she started to walk away

He followed her "It's been 6 months Miley, 6 months, you haven't heard from her an…."

"Shut up" she warned as she turned around and pointed a finger at him

"No I wont.6 months and she's not…"

"Don't please" she pleaded. Tears already starting to form in her eyes

"I'm sorry Miles but she's not coming back"

That's was what did it. Miley burst into uncontrollable sobs, tears pouring down her checks. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"I know Ollie. She's gone and it's all my fault."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback/reviews they were unexpected and great! Heres chapter two i tried to make it longer but im still not sure if its long enough. I quess ill decided as the story continues. Hopefull i can update again in a few more days!

Chapter 2

Flashback

1 year earlier.

Miley was sitting on the beach it was dark and the stars were out in full view. "A perfect night" she whispered

"What was that Miles?" said a voice next to her. Sitting there next to her was her best friend Lilly. She had long blond hair, the most beautiful blue eyes Miley had ever seen and she was all hers.

"I said it's a perfect night" Miley smiled

"Yeah, how so?" Spoke the blond

"Cause im here with you, under the stars and you're all mine"

"Yeah I gotta agree with you Miles that does sound perfect" Lilly laughed. Miley lay down and snuggled into her girlfriend. Lilly kissed Miley on her forehead and looked back up at the stars. They stayed like that for awhile until Lilly spoke.

"Promise me it will always be like this Miley"

Miley sat up and looked down at Lilly "I promise Lilly. I promise I'll never hurt you. I promise I'll never leave you. No matter what I'll be here for you. Forever"

But that was a promise that was to be broken.

End of Flashback

Miley sat on her bed and looked and the photo she held of her and Lilly on the beach happy and perfect, it seemed like a life time ago. The photo was taken only a few weeks after Miley confessed her true feelings for Lilly in a stadium full of people. It was at a Hannah Montana concert and for the past couple of months Lilly and Miley had started to have feelings for each other. They were already best friends but for Miley she knew she wanted more she just wasn't sure if Lilly did. So for the last concert of her American tour Miley got up on stage to sing _True Friend _and for the dedication, which she always did, she got up and said:

"The last song im going to play for you guys tonight is True Friend. Now most of ya'll know I wrote this song for my best friend Lola but before I sing it there is just something I need to say Lola, Lilly im in love with you!"

Her confession was met with cheers from the crowd which lasted through-out the whole song. After the song Miley (dressed as Hannah) ran of stage to find Lola but she couldn't find her anywhere. Disappointed and heartbroken Miley got changed back into her normal clothes and went home. She went straight inside ignoring her brother, who looked extremely suspicious, and went up into her bedroom. When she opened her bedroom door her jaw dropped to the ground. There standing in her bedroom in the dark, the only light coming from the hundreds of candles lit around her bedroom was Lilly

"Lilly?" Miley asked confused

Lilly walked straight up to Miley, gently lifted Miley's jaw of the ground and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck pulling her into a passionate hug. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist never wanting to let go. Lilly then pulled back slightly so she was look into Miley's eyes.

"Im in love with you too Miles" Lilly confessed with a smile

And with that Miley closed the gap between her and Lilly and gently placed the first, of many, kisses on Lilly's lips.

"Earth to Miley, hello" Oliver said as he waved his hands in front of her. They had skipped school today after Miley's little break down before school and decided to hang at Miley's house for the day.

"What? Oh sorry Ollie. You say something?" she said as she was pulled out of her trance

"Yeah. I said what's the plan? Do you know what you're going to do next?" They had been discussing, or really Oliver had been talking and Miley just daydreaming, about how to make Miley feel better.

"No not really. I mean maybe I should stop moping around and try to move on" she said half heartedly

"I think that's a good place to start"

"But Ollie what if I move on and then she comes back? If there's a chance to be with her again then I wanna know before I try to move on with my life."

"The only way you are ever going to find out is by calling her"

"I tried to when she first left but she either blocked me or changed her number" Miley looked up at Oliver who had a big grin on his face. He couldn't keep a secret to save himself.

"Ollie, what? Tell me or I'll hurt you" she threatened as she got up and made a tight fist.

"Alright chill. All I know is that she changed her number and gave it to me and she calls me every few weeks" he said rather fast.

"Wait WHAT??" she yelled

"Sorry" Ollie whispered as he cowered away from Miley

"She calls you and you didn't even tell me!"

"She made me swear not to"

"Oh she did, did she?" At this point Miley was fuming.

"So she didn't think I should be told whether or not she was ok or even if she was alive? I could have been thinking she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Ahh no she didn't her exact words, if I remember correctly, were 'Miley doesn't deserve to know where I am or if I'm alright. I want her to be miserable'" Oliver said rather bravely. He knew not to get on Miley's bad side. Somehow he always ended up with a dead arm.

"What a bitch!"

"No don't even start this Miley. Don't try to turn this around and make it her fault. We both know it's not"

Miley waited awhile for her anger to subside. She had to agree with Oliver, she was trying to make this Lilly's fault. She knew it was her own fault and it was time she sorted her life out, starting with Lilly.

"Ok Ollie. I know she told you not to give it to me but can you please give me her number so I can speak to her."

"I don't know Miley I promised her"

Miley turned around and glared at him

"Alright, alright but as long as you don't blame her" he pleaded

"I promise" Miley said with sincerity.

Oliver walked over to Miley's desk picked up a pen and wrote down Lilly's new cell number. He went and hugged Miley, wished her luck and left.

"Alright here we go" Miley said to herself

She picked up her phone, dialed the number and waited for an answer. It felt like it rang for hours until…

"Hello?"

"Lilly?" Miley asked

"Yeah who's…….Miley?" Lilly responded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Hey guys here's chapter 3. Again thanks for the awesome reviews!Its strange how easy im finding it to write this story but i have feeling it may change soon and updates wont be so frequent.

Also i got this idea when i woke up and the radio was playing It's Been A While by staind so I'm going to integrate the song into the story somehow which is why i mentioned it in chapter 1. Disclaimer I own nothing and if i did we wouldn't have to wait so damn long for new episodes of Hannah Montana!!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Lilly" Miley said nervously into the phone. There was no answer

"Hello?"

Still no answer

"Lilly?"

"M-m-miley. I'm just surprised. You're the last person I thought would be calling" Lilly finally answered.

"Oh well surprise!"

"Yea you got that right" Lilly mumbled. "How did you get my number? Wait don't answer that...Oliver" Lilly said as she made a mental note to hurt him the next time she saw him.

"Don't be mad at him Lils"

That seemed to break Lilly out of her trance "What do you want Miley?" she said rather angrily

All of a sudden Miley seemed to get a big burst of confidence. Whether it was because it was the first time she had spoken to Lilly in 6 months or if she finally realized she needs to fight for what she wants, she didn't know but she went with it.

"Look Lilly im just going to cut to the chase. I'm still in love you and I want you back. I know I screwed up big time and I'm sorry. I know I broke hundreds of promises I made to you but I'm hoping you'll forgive me and I'm hoping you'll say it's not too late, that I'm not too late and you still love me to and want me back."

Lilly was shocked she didn't know what to think or say. Then it all came flooding back into her like she was drowning. All the anger, sadness, hurt and betrayal she felt when they first broke up raced right back to her.

"Well Miley you're right about a couple of things. 1 you did screw up, BIG time and 2nd I still do love you but im not going to take you back I don't even know if I can forgive you." Lilly thought she could hear Miley's heart breaking. 'Too bad' she thought, that's exactly what she did to her six months ago.

"Oh" Miley said very quietly "well that's all I really want to know so I guess ill see….well I guess ill go and leave you to get on with what ever you're doing these days. You have my number if you want...need to call me."

"Bye Miley" Lilly said as she quickly hung up her phone

Miley hung her phone up, walked over to her bed, crawled into a little ball and started crying. So this is what dyeing fells like she thought.

After she hung up her phone Lilly walked over to bed and lay on her back steering up at her roof. "I hope I did the right ting" she whispered

"Lillian darling!" her mother, Heather, called as she came into her bedroom "are you all packed? We leave first thing tomorrow morning you better be ready."

"I will be mum." She lazily replied

"Ohhh Lilly aren't you excited? Were going back to Malibu! Oliver and Miley are going to be so excited to see you again!" her mother said as she left her room.

"Yeah it's going to be really exciting"

After a couple hours Miley got up off her bed and headed down to the beach. The sun was just setting and the beach looked beautiful. After a few minuets Oliver turned up.

"Hey Miles your Dad said you'd be down here"

"Hey Ollie"

"Sooo did you call her?"

"Yeah I did" Miley replied as tears started to fall down her checks

"Oh I take it, it didn't go so well"

"No not really"

Oliver sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Miley leaned in and rested against him. She felt safe and comforted in her best friends arms.

"Ollie I wish I could go back and change everything. I wish I could go back and not break every promise I ever made to her. I wish I… I wish I could go back and not be such an ass."

"Yeah you have to admit you were an ass" Oliver said playfully.

Flashback

**8 months earlier**

"Come on Lilly its going to be fun please come" Miley begged her girlfriend

"No I don't want to. It's just going to be the same as every other party we have been to in the last 5 weeks. You'll end up getting wasted and pass out and ill have to bring you back to my house so your dad doesn't see you." Lilly replied tiredly

"I promise Lilly it won't be like that this time. I just want to go and hang out with everyone and be there with you"

"Why can't we just hang out here with each other tonight?"

"Cause I promised Jake we would be there"

Lilly rolled her eyes as she heard that name. She knew Jake wanted Miley and it was one of the only things that made her really pissed off but she knew Miley only had eyes for her and that was one the best feelings in the world.

"Someone's jealous" Miley teased as she saw Lilly's reaction to Jakes name

"I am not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to" Miley said as she tackled Lilly onto her bed landing on top of Lilly.

"Yes you are but I love it when you get all jealous you look super cute" She said as she started to kiss Lilly's neck and made her way over to Lilly's lips. Lilly kissed Miley back with extra force which caught Miley off guard. Lilly took advantage of the situation and flipped Miley onto her back so Lilly was now on top of her. After a few minutes they pulled apart for much needed air.

"How do you do that?" Lilly asked sweetly as she looked into Miley's eyes

"Do what?" Miley said as she stared back into Lilly's eyes

"Always persuade me into doing what you want with just a kiss"

"Mm I don't know maybe its just cause you love me so much and can't refuse me"

"Yeah that must be it" Lilly said as she laughed

The party was at Joanie's place. She lived down by the beach in a massive 3 storied house. Her parents were pretty rich and also away a lot which meant lots of parties. After Miley and Lilly had been at the party for a few hours Lilly was ready to go home so she started to look for Miley. She walked outside into the garden to find Miley lying on the grass passed out.

"Shit" Lilly said to herself

"Miley? Miles come on wake up it's time to go home" she said as she tried to lift Miley up on to her feet

"Lilly! Looking for you!" Miley stumbled "I mean I was then I felt sleepy so I lay down and then here you are. Found you!" Miley tried to hug Lilly but almost fell over just as Lilly caught her.

"Yeah Miley you found me congratulations" Lilly said clearly frustrated

"Lilly you're mad. Why?"

"Miley you promised it wouldn't be like this and look at you, you're a mess"

"Lilly im so sorry" Miley tried to pull her best puppy dog face but it didn't quite work out that well since she was wasted.

"Miley lets just talk about it in the morning I need to get you home"

"Ok Lilly"

Lilly some how managed to get Miley quietly into Lilly's bedroom. Lily placed Miley on her bed. Miley was asleep so Lilly got change into her pajamas, a singlet top and shorts, then climbed into bed next to Miley. Miley was on her side facing Lilly. Lilly tenderly stroked Miley's long brown locks and whispered quietly to herself "what am I going to do with you"

Miley stirred and opened her eyes "Lilly? How'd I get here?"

"I brought you home"

"Mm I love you Lilly" Miley said as she snuggled up to Lilly and fell asleep.

"Yeah me too" Lilly said doubtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Chapter 4 the longest yet! Hopefully you all aren't bored of the story yet.Thanks (again) for your reviews keep em comin'

Disclaimer still the same i own nothing!

**Chapter 4**

Lilly woke up early the next morning and finished off her last minute packing. She and her mother were moving back to Malibu after leaving 6 months ago. Lilly's mom had gotten a job in New York and luckily for Lilly it happened just when she needed to move as far away from Malibu as possible. Unfortunately the job hadn't worked out so her mom got her old job in Malibu back. When she told Lilly they were moving back she didn't react very well.

Lilly had been hanging out with a girl called Amanda or Mandy as she liked to be called, for the last couple of months. They weren't officially together but they spent all their spare time with each other. She met her at her new high school. Mandy had medium length blond hair, was a little bit shorter than Lilly and she liked to think of her as the anti-Miley. Not that she really went into big detail telling Mandy about Miley she just told her the basics of what went down.

When Lilly told Mandy she was leaving to go back to Malibu Mandy was pretty bummed out. They still hung out but it wasn't the same as before.

They said their goodbyes the day before Lilly had to leave.

"_I'm sorry Mandy I didn't want this to work out the way it has, with me just leaving" Lilly said apologetically_

"_I know it's not your fault Lilly I just wish we had more time to spend together. I really like you" Mandy said sadly_

"_I know I really like you to Mandy. I promise to keep in touch and maybe you could come and stay with me in Malibu sometime"_

"_Yeah Maybe, Lilly. Anyway I better let you finish packing and I guess ill just see you when I next see" she said as she dropped her head slightly_

_Lilly put her finger under Mandy's chin and lifted her face up to Lilly's "Bye Mandy" she said as she placed a light kiss on Mandy's lips._

After Lilly finished off her packing she brought her boxes downstairs and loaded them into the movers' truck.

"All done?" Heather asked as Lilly walked into the kitchen.

"Yup sure am" Lilly said with no enthusiasm

"Look Lilly I Know the last 6 months have been rough on you and it doesn't help that we are moving back so soon after leaving but aren't you happy to get back to your old school and Oliver will be there and not to mention a certain brunette who goes by the name of Miley?"

"Yeah Mom im super happy to see Oliver but no im not happy to see Miley and if I can help it I'm not going to go anywhere near her. Nothing will be the same when I get back. It will properly be awkward and uncomfortable and I don't want to see her!"

Lilly couldn't believe how open she just was with her Mother

"Lilly. I'm Sorry."

"It's fine Mom."

Heather walked over to her daughter and held her in her arms giving her a big hug. "Come on Kiddo lets hit the road. Its going to take us a few days to drive back." and they left their house got into their car and headed back to Malibu, back to Miley, back to Oliver and back to trouble.

After Miley had spoken to Lilly she had been pretty down for rest of the week. She went to school, came home had some food then went to her bedroom where she slept until the next morning when she would just repeat the daily routine. On Friday she got to school late and saw Oliver waiting in the car park for her.

"Hey Ollie"

"Hey Miles, since you're late wanna skip school with me today?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I didn't bring my car today though"

"That's cool lets take my car. I was thinking the mall maybe a movie then back to mine for movie night?"

"That sounds fun. Let's get going before we get caught."

They went to the mall and hung out for most of the morning. They went shopping for some new clothes, mostly for Miley, and Miley tried to get Oliver into a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt

"Come on Ollie you ain't gonna get a date if you keep wearing the same old grotty clothes"

"Well I happen to think my clothes are just fine thank you and besides I do have a date next weekend"

"Really?" Miley was surprised "With who"

"Oh you don't know her. I met her at the skate park. She's so great Miley I think she might be the one"

"Oliver you're only 17"

"So?"

"So your far to young to be thinking that this is girl is the one"

"Isn't that what you use to say about Lilly?"

"Yeah well I was wrong. So tell me what are you doing on your date?"

Oliver went on talking about his plan for his date but Miley was all of a sudden distracted. She looked out the shop window and saw the back of a very tall Blonde ladies head.

"Is that? No it can't be"

"Is that who?" Oliver asked as he looked out the shop window.

"It's no one. Just thought it looked like someone I knew is all"

"Alright then let's get going or we are going to miss our movie"

After the movie they headed back to Miley's place to watch a few more movies and hang out. The rest of the weekend was spent pretty much the same. They hung out at the beach, watched some movies and went to the skate park where Miley would watch Oliver skate. On Saturday afternoon Miley was sitting down on a seat in the sun at the skate park flicking through a magazine. All of a sudden someone sat down next to her. Miley didn't bother to look up until the girl sitting next to her spoke

"Are they still talking about Hannah Montana? She hasn't been around for ages!"

Miley looked to her left to see a girl with long blond hair, which was tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and was holding a skateboard sitting next to her reading over Miley's shoulder. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, green chucks and a tight-ish Kings of Leon T-shirt.

"Yeah they are" Miley replied

"It's strange she just vanished out of thin air"

"Yeah really strange" Miley said trying to sound like she didn't care. The truth was Miley stopped being Hannah Montana just after the first time Lilly broke up with her. She couldn't deal with losing Lilly and the pressure of being Hannah. So she put Hannah into early retirement but she always thought Hannah could be brought out of retirement.

"I'm sorry im being rude" the unnamed girl said "I'm Taylor" she extended a hand

"Hi im Miley" Miley said has she took Taylors hand "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?"

"No actually I live further up the coast im just staying with some friends for a couple of months while I sort out some stuff"

"That's sounds like fun. I take it you skate" Miley said as she pointed to Taylors skateboard

"Yeah I do and I take it you don't?"

"I've tried but im hopeless"

"So you're here watching your boyfriend?" Taylor asked as she pointed to Oliver

"No, no, no. Oliver is my friend, best friend I should say. Besides he's not my type"

"Really? That's good to know" Taylor said as she smiled at Miley

"Yeah whys that?" Miley asked although she thought she already knew the answer

"Cause if I was to ask you out tomorrow you might say yes"

"I um...I" Miley didn't know what to say

"Look you don't have to answer now but here is my number. Hopefully you'll call me later today. Cya Miley"

With that Taylor skated off. Miley looked down at Taylors number not knowing what to do. Just then Oliver skated up to her

"Ahh that was a good skate. You ready to go?" Oliver asked

"Yeah" Miley said delayed

"Miley you ok? Something happen? Who was that girl?"

"She just asked me out"

"ALRIGHT!! Miles that's awesome. Please tell me you said yes"

"I didn't know what to say so she just gave me her number and told me to call her"

"You are going to call her right"

"You know what I think I am" Miley said with a smile

"That's great!"

They left the skate park and Oliver walked Miley home. They got to Miley's house and walked up to her front door

"Thanks for the last couple of days Ollie I've had a really goodtime and I needed it"

"It's all good Miley. You know I'm here for you. Now go call that girl"

"Alright see you at school on Monday" She gave Oliver a big hug then went inside.

"Hey bud" her dad said as she walked inside

"Hey Daddy"

"I feel like I haven't seen you for ages! You been having a good time?"

"Yeah I have. The most fun I've had in a while that's for sure"

"Good to hear it bud. Now I've made your favorite dinner tonight it'll be ready in about 10mins so go wash up"

Miley went and washed up before coming down for dinner.

"Yummy, spaghetti and meatballs my favorite. Thanks Dad"

"That's fine bud. Now tell me, you seeing anyone special these days?"

"Dad. Can we not have this conversation again?"

"Im sorry but I just think if you went out and met yourself a nice young lady you'd start to get over a certain blond girl."

"Thanks dad but im fine really."

"If you say so"

Miley finished her dinner, cleaned up then went up to her bedroom. She walked over to her desk picked up her cell phone and pulled out the card with Taylors number on it and called her.

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Hey Taylor this is Miley, The girl from the skate park today"

"Hey Miley" Taylor answered

"So I was thinking that maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow?" Miley asked nervously

"That would be fun. Wanna meet at the skate park at around 11?"

"Yeah that would be great"

"Great it's a date then!" Taylor answered excitedly

"Bye Miley"

"Bye Taylor"

Miley hung up the phone and got changed into her pajamas. She got into her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling. Something she hadn't done in awhile.

--

A/N: Incase you read the part which talk about the first time Lilly broke up with Miley and was confused, don't worry it will be explained in the next couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Chapter 5 and authors note at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer still stands

Chapter 5

The next morning Miley woke up and felt something she was unsure of. Whether it was nerves or excitement she wasn't sure. Maybe it was a mixture of both. She got out of bed had a shower got changed into a green singlet top, a pair of light blue jeans and then put on a pair of her brown boots.

She left her house and started to walk to the skate park. Miley hadn't been on a date since...well since she went out with Lilly. She'd been with a couple of girls since Lilly left but they were always one night stands. She didn't want anything or anyone else. But now that she had spoken to Lilly and knew she wasn't coming back she knew it was time to move on and Taylor had come at the right moment. Talk about fate she thought. Miley arrived at the skate park and looked at the time 10:45am damn she was early. She went and sat down on a seat then she looked up and saw Taylor walking across the park. Miley noticed Taylor looked beautiful, it wasn't that she didn't yesterday but this time Miley was paying attention and she liked what she saw.

"Hey Taylor" Miley said with enthusiasm

"Hey Miley. You look nice and you're early"

"Thanks. So do you and yeah I am I was in a rush to get here quick". Miley said as her checks turned a little red. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I actually thought we could go for a drive. You ok with that?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun. You have a car?"

"Yeah I borrowed my friends it's this way"

Miley followed Taylor over to the carpark.

"This is your car?" Miley asked impressed

They had walked up to an Audi s5. It was silver and sleek. A beautiful looking car

"Yeah its pretty nice aye"

"It's beautiful. How can they afford this?"

"There're in the car business"

"Are they fine with us using it?" Miley asked curiously

"Yeah they don't mind. Now get in"

Miley got in and noticed the car still had the nice 'new car' smell.

"So where are we headed" Miley asked

"North. I know a beautiful spot about 30mins away. I also packed a picnic"

"Wow you really have this all planned out don't you"

"I sure do" Taylor smiled

They drove for about half an hour and pulled up to a path that led down to the beach. They got out and walked down a dirt path towards the beach. After 5mins of walking they were on a small secluded beach with pearly white sand and sky blue sea. Taylor laid a blanket down and set the picnic basket down.

"You hungry yet Miley"

"Yeah I sure am"

They sat down on the blanket and started to eat.

"So Miley tell me about yourself"

"There's not much to tell. I'm 17 I got to school, hang out with my friends. I'm kinda boring to be honest"

"So why are you single? You're absolutely beautiful why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Miley's checks turn bright red "Well you know I just haven't met anybody recently who's girlfriend material I suppose"

"Recently? So you had a girlfriend before recently?"

"Yeah I did"

"So... what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind. I wanna know more about you. So who are you Taylor?"

"Alright, fair enough. Im Taylor Scott, I'm 18 years old, I don't go to school, im not sure if im going to go to college, I last had a girlfriend 4 months ago until I broke up with her, she was the needy type and I so couldn't handle her, and I live with friends and I work 8 – 5 every week day at a car dealership. That's about it really" Taylor said with a grin hoping Miley would tell her about Lilly.

"Interesting but im still not going to tell you about Lilly" damn it I said her name Miley thought.

"Lilly huh?"

"Its just I don't talk about it with anyone really"

"You should. It helps."

"Helps with what?"

"Moving on. Go on try it. Tell me what happened"

Flashback

It was two weeks after Lilly had taken Miley home from Joanie's party wasted. Miley had kept her promise to not drink again for awhile. She had been going out of control with her drinking and Lilly was getting sick of worrying about her. She had tried countless times to get Miley to stop but it hadn't worked. Now Miley seemed to be getting the idea, she hadn't had a drink since Joanie's party.

Lilly and Miley had planned to watch movies together one Saturday night at Miley's but a couple of hours before Lilly was due to come over she got a call from Miley.

"Hey Miles what's up?" Lilly asked answering the phone

"Hey Lils im sooo sorry but im going to have to cancel tonight"

"Really, that sucks how come?" Lilly said sounding bummed

"Dad wants me to stay home with him tonight just the two of us and work on this new song he's written"

"I'm going to miss you. I was looking forward to tonight"

"I know so was I. I'm so sorry Lilly. How about next weekend?"

"Yeah that would be good. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. I gotta go now Lils. Cya later."

"Bye Miles"

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you two Miles"

Later that night or rather early Sunday morning, 3am to be exact. Lilly woke to her cell phone ringing on her night stand. She picked it up and looking at the caller id, noticed it was Oliver.

"What the hell Oken? Its 3 freakn am. What do you want?"

"Lilly im at this party and Miley's here and well I think you need to come pick her up"

"What do you mean? She stayed home tonight Ollie. She's not at the party. Are you drunk?"

"A little but im being serious Lilly. You need to come pick her up"

Lilly was all of a sudden alert. Miley was at the party. More importantly she had lied to her.

"Im on my way Ollie."

He gave Lilly the address. She quickly got up threw a pair of jeans and a hoddie on, got her keys and drove to the address Oliver gave her. When she got there it looked like people were just starting to leave. She got out of her car and walked inside she immediately saw Oliver who came running up to her.

"Where is she Oliver?"

"Upstairs I'll show you"

He led her upstairs into what looked like the master bedroom then he pointed to the bathroom.

"She's in there. I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks Ollie"

Lilly walked in to see Miley passed out on the bathroom floor next to the toilet. There was puke everywhere.

"Oh my god." Lilly whispered to herself

She bent down next to Miley and picked her up. Luckily she hadn't thrown up all over herself. Lilly carried the passed out brunette down to her car and buckled her in. She then got into the drivers seat and took and a disapproving look at Miley, shook her head and started driving. All of a sudden Miley woke up.

"Lilly is that you?" Miley said sleepily

"Yeah"

"How did I get here?"

"Oliver called me. I came to pick you up." Lilly said with no emotion

"Lilly I'm so sorry I lied" Miley said as she tried to sit up.

"Are you really Miley? Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't want to come and you wouldn't approve" Miley said quietly

"So you cancelled our plans, lied to me and then I end up finding out anyway cause you get so wasted and pass out, again, that I have to come and pick you up" Lilly said angrily, raising her voice as she kept speaking

"Lils im Sorry. Wait why are we not at your place?"

Lilly had pulled into Miley's driveway and shut the engine off

"Well I hope it was worth it Miley because im done. I can't keep doing this it hurts too much and I don't know how you expect me to trust you after you lied to me. I think it's about time your dad knew what you are doing because I can't help you anymore Miley"

All of a sudden lights turned on in Miley's house and her dad was standing in the door way in his sleeping gown looking confused. Lilly had called him on her way to the party and explained that's she was bringing Miley home.

"Lilly please." Miley said as tears were falling down her face and she was trying not to pass out again

"I'm sorry Miley" Just as Lilly said that Miley passed out again. Lilly got out of her car and walked to the passenger door and pulled Miley carefully out of the car. She carried her up to her front door where her dad was waiting.

"Lilly what happened?"

"Im sorry Mr. S but I can't do it anymore" She said as tears were slowly falling down her checks. She handed Miley to him lightly kissed Miley's forehead and left.

End of Flashback

"Wow" Taylor said

"Yeah wow"

"What happened the next day?"

"Well obviously my Dad grounded me forever. Lilly wouldn't answer my calls then a few weeks later she left."

"So you don't drink anymore?"

"Nope not since she left"

"wow….So on a lighter subject you up for a swim?" Taylor asked

"Yeah I sure am. Race ya" Miley said jumping up and running to the water

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the beach swimming and sunbathing and the two girls getting to know one another. Miley couldn't believe how easily she was getting on with Taylor. When the sun started to go and the temperature dropped Taylor drove Miley home.

"So I had a great day" Miley said as she turned to face Taylor

"Yeah so did I" Taylor said. All of a sudden Miley leaned in and gave Taylor a light peck on the lips but as she pulled away Taylor grabbed Miley and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Within seconds it became very heated with both girls putting lots of force into the kiss. When they pulled apart for air Miley decided to get out.

"I'll see you later Taylor"

"Cya Miley. I'll call you"

Taylor drove off and Miley walked inside and up to her bedroom. She lay on her bed thinking about the wonderful day she just had. She was also thinking about what she had told Taylor about what happened with Lilly. There was more to the story than that.

Flashback

A couple of days after Lilly had dropped Miley off at her place, in the middle of the night, Miley was walking along the beach. She hadn't spoken to Lilly since that night and surprisingly Miley remembered the whole conversation. All of sudden Miley came to a stop, a few feet in front of her was Lilly. She was sitting down on the sand with her head resting on her knees.

"Lils?" Miley asked cautiously

Lilly quickly looked up and Miley noticed she had been crying. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve Lilly jumped up and started to walk away.

"Lils please wait". Miley said chasing after Lilly and grabbing her arm and turning her around to face Miley.

"What Miley?" Lilly said harshly

"I wanna talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Lils please"

"Fine I'm listening"

"Lilly im so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't even believe I lied to you over some stupid party. If I could take it back I would but I can't and I'm so sorry"

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because I…I think I have a problem Lilly."

"What do you mean" Lilly asked confused

"I mean with drinking, It's not like I'm an alcoholic like I have to drink 24/7 just when im at a party I can't stop" Miley said as tears were pouring down her face.

"Miles come here" Lilly said as she took Miley in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "It's ok you should have told me sooner I wanna help you"

"I just….I just don't wanna be weak in front of you Lils. I promised I'd be strong for you" Miley said through tears

"Miley you don't always have to be the strong one. I'm here for you always" Lilly said as she continued to comfort Miley and stroke her long brown hair.

They stayed on the beach for the whole day just talking and sorting things out. They had decided to get help for Miley starting with a counselor and maybe AA meetings if the counselor thought it would be a good idea. Miley had decided to give all Hannah things a rest for now and be Miley all the time until she was well enough to be Hannah again.

It had been about a week since Miley and Lilly made up. Miley had her first counseling session one Wednesday afternoon. Lilly had offered to go with Miley for support but she wanted to go alone but asked Lilly to come over that night. Lilly got to Miley's around 7:30pm to find no one home. Lilly thought it was strange but then thought maybe her dad had taken her out to talk or something. After waiting for half an hour later Lilly decided to go home. She had tried to call Miley but she wasn't answering her phone. Lilly dialed the familiar number one last time and left a message

"Heya Miles it's just me. Hope everything went all right today im just at your house and you aren't home so I'm assuming your out with your Dad. Call me when you get home and I'll come over if you want me to. Love you."

Lilly hung up and started walking down Miley's drive when she heard two people laughing and walking up the drive. When she saw who it was she could hear her heart breaking.

"Miley?" Lilly asked

Miley stopped in her tracks and stared at Lilly not saying a word.

"Your drunk and with her?" Lilly pointed at the girl next to Miley. It was Joanie.

"Since when do you hang out with Joanie?"

"Since I'm sooo much cooler than you Truscott" Joanie said as she started laughing

"Shut up Joanie" Miley finally spoke not taking her eyes of Lilly.

"What?" Joanie asked

"Piss off!" Miley yelled at her

"Fine whatever I don't wanna be here anyway" Joanie said as she took off.

"Lilly I'm s…"

"If you say you are sorry one more time I'm going to be sick"

Miley looked at Lilly. She could tell just by looking at her that this was it. She had broken Lilly's heart.

Tears started to form in Lilly's eyes and leak down her face. She took off down the drive and as she passed Miley said "I'm done. Forever this time."

"Lilly please wait!" Miley yelled after her as she dropped to her knees in uncontrollable sobs.

But Lilly kept walking and never turned around.

End of flashback

That was the last time Miley saw Lilly. A few days after, she left without a single word. Miley was devastated and didn't leave her room for weeks. She tried to get Oliver to tell her where she was but he wouldn't say anything. After a few weeks Miley decided to sort her life out. She stopped drinking and was going to counseling once a week. She still wasn't sure whether or not she should become Hannah Montana again, as far as her fans were concerned Hannah was taking a couple of years off to rest and pursue other things in life.

Miley lay on her bed and started drifting off to sleep. She had decided she's been moping over Lilly for too long and it was time to move on. She fell asleep happy and, surprisingly, looking forward to school the next day.

The Next morning Miley was running late for school, which was no surprise as it was a Monday morning. As she rushed to get ready for school she missed 3 calls from Oliver on her cell phone.

"That's strange" Miley thought, "He never calls before school" but she didn't have time to return his calls.

As she got to school the first bell had just rung so she had time to quickly check her phone. She had 2 new texts from Oliver

The first one said

_Hey Miley_

_Answer your phone. I need to talk to you before school ASAP!!_

_Oken_

What the hell could be so urgent Miley thought as she started reading the next text from Oliver stealthily under her desk. She hadn't noticed that the class was now full and the teacher was talking at the front of the class. She started reading Oliver's next text and everything seemed to happen at once. The teacher started talking again

"Kids I'd like you to welcome back an old student. She only left a few months ago but we are happy to have her back her with us again"

_Miley if you aren't going to answer then I need to tell you_

_Lilly is back!! Back in Malibu and back at school I just thought you should be prepared I only found out this morning_

_Find me as soon as you can_

_Ollie_

"Oh my god, Lilly" Miley said

"Lilly Truscott" the teacher announced at the same time as Miley

Miley turned in her seat to face the door and standing there was none other than Lilly Truscott.

A/N Reviews! Tell me what you think about this chapter. It was kind of a bitch to write and i'm still not to sure about it so please tell me what you think and also what you think might happen later in the story. Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Chapter 6 hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

Miley was shocked her mouth was hanging wide open and she was sure the class was looking at her then at Lilly and back again. The teacher was none the wiser. Lilly avoided eye contact with Miley and took a seat over the other side of the class.

_Lilly_

_Lilly Truscott!_

She was back that was all Miley could think about for the next 60mins of class. That and what she should do. Should she try talk to her? No she knows how well that went last time. She tried to make eye contact, nope Lilly was definitely avoiding eye contact, infact Miley knew Lilly wouldn't want anything to do with her so she decided two can play at that game.

As soon as the bell rang Lilly rushed out of class as quick as lightning. Miley didn't move, she tried but her legs didn't feel like working. 10mins later Oliver poked his head into the class room.

"Miley did you get my text messages? Lilly's back!"

She gave him a 'ya think' look

"I take it she was in your class?" he asked

"Yeah she was"

"I also take it you didn't talk to her?"

"She's not going to want anything to do with me Ollie so I don't want anything to do with her"

"Haha yeah sure" Oliver laughed

Miley glared at him "I'm being serious Ollie"

"Yeah and what are you going to do when you see her?" he said sounding amused

"I'll be polite and say hello to her and that's it. Now come on I gotta get some books out of my locker"

Miley got up and Oliver followed her to her locker. When she got to her locker she stopped in her tracks causing Oliver to crash into the back of her.

"What the hell Miles? Ohhh"

Oliver looked towards Miley's locker and noticed Lilly had her old locker back which was right next to Miley's. Lilly was standing facing her locker getting books out.

"Lilly!" Oliver said as he ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug

"Hah Ollie! I missed you so much" Lilly said as she returned the hug. They pulled apart and Lilly looked up and noticed Miley.

Miley plastered a fake smile on her face and walked up to them.

"Lillian." Miley said with her fake smile

"Miley" Lilly said a bit unsure

"You're back"

"I am"

"That's great"

"Miley cut it out" Lilly said annoyed

"Cut what out?" Miley said sarcastically still smiling her fake smile

"Your bullshit politeness. I know what you're doing; I use to be your best friend"

"Yeah well things change" Miley's smile turned into an evil frown

"Yeah and who's fault is that!" Lilly yelled. "I'll see you later Ollie" and she stormed off.

"Well that went well" Oliver said.

"Today's going to be a long day" Miley said as got what she needed from her locker and took of to her next class.

The next two classes she had were all minus a Lilly, which Miley took as a blessing. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight. Lilly was back but did she want Miley back? No was what Miley thought but then why didn't she tell Miley or Oliver that she was coming back. All this thinking was giving Miley a headache so she was glad when the bell rang for lunch. She sat at her normal table and Oliver came and sat down beside her. She noticed he was staring at someone she looked up and saw it was Lilly. Lilly went down and sat at the table across from Miley and Oliver. A few minutes later Jake, Sarah, and even Amber and Ashley came and sat next to Lilly. They all seemed happy to see her. Miley continued to eat her lunch.

"Ollie you can go talk to her I don't mind"

"Na im good. I'm meeting up with her after school anyway"

"Ollie I'm being serious you can go talk to her I don't……."

All of a sudden she was interrupted

"Hey Miley!" It was Danny he was running over to Miley "Miley have you seen Lilly is back?" Danny yelled so everyone could hear.

"Yeah Danny I think she did notice" Oliver answered for her

Miley's checks turned bright red as everyone was staring at her. She looked up and locked eyes with Lilly. Wow Miley thought, she didn't realize how much she had missed those beautiful blue orbs. As they both stared at each other the rest of the room seemed to fade away. Miley was mesmerized. She looked into Lilly's eyes and tried to see what she was feeling, like she use to be able to do. But Lilly broke eye contact. As they both started to get their bearings back they looked around to notice everyone at their tables, Oliver, Jake, Sarah, Danny, Amber and Ashley were all staring at the two of them with mouths wide open.

"Umm I gotta go" Lilly said to Jake and Sarah as she got up and left the cafeteria.

Oliver turned and stared at Miley

"Wow. That was some intense staring Miles"

"Ahh...Umm…I'll see you later Ollie."

Miley got up and left the cafeteria, out the door Lilly didn't go out. She couldn't handle this anymore she needed to get out. She headed to the car park got in her car and drove off. She drove around for about 20mins and parked by the beach. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number

"Miley hey"

"Hey Taylor" Miley replied

"What's up?" Taylor asked

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang or something?"

"You mean now? Don't you have school?"

"I kinda ditched I'll tell you about it when we meet up?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in about 30mins"

"Thanks Taylor, see you soon" Miley hung up and waited until she saw Taylor pull up next to her. Taylor got out of her car and hoped into the front passenger seat of Miley's car.

"You don't look so great" Taylor said as she studied Miley's face which was pale white. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Ha yeah well I kinda have" Miley replied

"What do you mean?"

"Lilly's back"

"You mean your ex Lilly?"

"Yeah that Lilly. She just turned up out of nowhere like all of a sudden she's back living in Malibu and back at school, she even had her old locker back which is next to mine!"

"And you didn't know she was coming back?"

"Nope"

"Well. Seems like you need some cheering up!"

"Yeah well that's going to difficu…." Miley was cut off by Taylor's lips pressing against her own. Miley was shocked so when Taylor started to pull away she quickly put her hands behind Taylors head and started to kiss her back. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart

"Mmmm that definitely helps with cheering up" Miley smiled "You wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah sure. You can drop me off at my car later" Taylor replied as she put her seat belt on and Miley drove off to her house where she knew nobody would be home.

After school Oliver walked to his truck to find Lilly leaning up against it.

"Hey Ollie"

"What's up Lils?"

"Not a lot. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Your place or mine?"

"Do you mind if we go back to mine I've still got some unpacking to do. Mom won't be home either"

"Sounds good, get in"

Oliver drove back to Lilly's house and pulled into the drive. They got out, walked in and Oliver helped himself to whatever he could find in the fridge

"Sure help yourself Oliver" Lilly said as she slumped on to the couch

"So how was your first day?" Oliver asked with a mouthful of food

"You haven't changed a bit Ollie" She laughed

"I know I haven't, but speaking of change, you wanna know who has?"

"Who?"

"Miley"

"Oliver I don't want to talk about her"

"Just hear me out Lils. After you left she was devastated, she spent weeks haled up in her bedroom, and she wouldn't come out for anything. She tried calling you all the time but you had changed your number. She even convinced herself that you were dead. Luckily that only lasted for a week. Then after about a month she decided to pull herself together. She hasn't drunk since you left; she's in counseling once a week, she's doing excellent in school. Lils she's so serious about this she's put Hannah into retirement"

Lilly was silent. She was absorbing all this information. Miley had changed. How could she be sure? She had thought she was dead?! Maybe she should have called her, at least once. Lilly felt bad. Guilty even. She still wasn't sure weather or not she could trust Miley though.

"Lils?" Oliver asked

"Oliver, has she really changed?"

"Yeah she has"

"Well what was with this morning at school" She said as she got up and started pacing around her living room

"How did you expect her to react to you being back Lils?"

"I dunno Oliver. I don't know what to expect! I thought I had all this figured out and then I come back and I see her and god I see her beautiful eyes again and I realized how god damn much I missed her" She let out a frustrated sigh and fell onto the couch.

"You want her back don't you?" Oliver said with a big grin on his face.

"I don't know what I want Oliver"

"Alright well I think maybe you should just try to relax maybe talk to her this week."

"Im just going to try and settle back in see how the week goes then I MIGHT talk to her. Don't repeat any of this to her Ollie"

"Scouts honor. Now I've gotta get home. Want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be good. Cya tomorrow"

Oliver left Lilly's house and instead of driving home went to Miley's house he pulled into the drive and parked behind Miley's car. He went to the front door and opened it "Hello? Miley" Nobody answered so he went anyway and headed up to Miley room. He opened the door

"Hey Miley I've got the best…. OH MY GOD" He stopped dead in his tracks. Miley was on her bed with Taylor in a full on make out session

Miley quickly pulled away from Taylor and in her rush to get up fell of her bed hitting her ass on the floor "Ouch... Oliver get the hell out" she yelled at him

"Sorry, sorry, sorry im leaving" He quickly shut the door and ran down to the living room and sat on the couch. Crap he thought. What was he going to tell Lilly, was all he could think about. 5 mins later Miley came downstairs alone.

"Miley I'm so sorry I had no idea I should have knocked or something. I'm sorry"

"Its fine Oliver, Just don't do it again" She said as she laughed

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Ollie?"

"What about Lilly?" Oliver stupidly asked

"Why would she care Oliver? It's not like she wants me back"

Oliver avoided all eye contact with Miley

"Ollie did she say something to you?"

"Nope"

"Oliver don't make me hurt you"

"Look" Oliver said in a whisper as he glanced towards the stairs hoping Taylor wouldn't hear "She so isn't over you Miley"

"She told you that?"

"Not exactly but I just don't think you should be getting too involved with someone else right now."

"I don't care Oliver. Im moving on, like she has so unless she tells me she's madly in love with me and can't live without me, which I know she can because she told me when I called her, im going to continue to see Taylor because I like her alright"

"Fine, fine I'll stay out of it" He said sounding defeated "I'll let you get back to it. Cya at school tomorrow Miles"

"Cya Ollie"

Miley walked back upstairs to her room as Oliver walked out to his truck. He sat in it for a while not quite sure what he should do "Damn what am I going to do and tell Lilly?" he said aloud to himself. He turned his truck on and drove home.

A/N so what do you think? I know it's a short update so sorry! I'm trying to get this done ASAP because im leaving to go overseas for 2 months in 3 weeks. Im not very motivated at the moment though so please review if you're still reading it! Those of you who write stories know how much authors like reviews so please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter 7 is here! Thank you to those who reviewed i love reading reviews! Disclaimer still stands I own nothing**

Chapter 7

For the last week Miley spent all of her spare time with Taylor. Weather it was because Lilly was back and she wanted to forget about her or because she actually liked Taylor Miley wasn't sure, she hadn't really thought about it. She was having fun and was happy. She hadn't seen much of Lilly which she took as a blessing. She didn't know what her feelings at this stage were so she thought it would just be best if she didn't see Lilly

"What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked Miley as they lay next to each other on Miley's bed, hands intertwined

"Not much. What are you thinking about?" Miley replied

"I know we aren't officially together but I was just thinking that I love spending time with you and we have practically spent the last two weeks together so maybe we could make this thing official?"

Miley didn't know what to say. "Look Miley you don't have to give me an answer just know that this is want I want, but I'm fine just hanging out with you"

With that said Taylor placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips "Cya later Miles" and left. Miley watched Taylor leave then she got up and started pacing around her room. Shit Miley thought, she needed to talk to someone so she picked up her cell and dialed Oliver's cell.

"Oken"

"Oliver wanna come over?" Miley asked

"Sure thing. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to you"

"Good cause I need to talk to you as well"

"Alright well see you in a little while?"

"Yup see you soon Miley"

Oliver headed over to Miley's and was there in 10mins. He had decided to tell Miley again that Lilly wasn't over her and he was then somehow going to get Miley to pick between Lilly and Taylor but for his plan to work he needed Lilly to admit to herself that she wanted Miley back.

Oliver got to Miley's and was greeted by her dad who pointed up the stairs to indicate that Miley was up there. He went upstairs opened the door and saw Miley still frantically pacing her bedroom.

"Wow Miles what's with the pacing?"

"Taylor wants to be my girlfriend" she said still pacing and in a panicked voice

"Ok then. Do you want to be her girlfriend?" Oliver asked hoping the answer would be no. It wasn't that he didn't like Taylor it was just that he wanted his two best friends together again.

"Well that's the problem isn't it" she replied

"What you don't want to be with her?"

"No"

"Then you do?" Oliver asked confused

"No! I don't know Ollie!" she said as she dramatically flopped onto her bed cover her face with her pillows

"Why don't you know?" Oliver asked finally getting at what Miley was saying

"Cause of Lilly. I know she doesn't want me anymore and that's fine but it doesn't change the feelings I still have for her"

"Yeah about that Miley"

"What is it?"

"Well…..umm"

"Spit it out Oken"

Oliver distracted himself by turning on the radio. _Metro Stations_ song _Kelsey_ was playing.

"I love this song!" he said

"Oliver so do I but don't try to distract me. What were you going to say?"

"Ok. I know I already told you this but Lilly wants you back Miley."

"Not this again Oliver"

"Miley she wants you back. So now it's up to you to decided between her and Taylor"

Miley sat up on her bed and looked at Oliver

"If you wanna be with Taylor then fine but if you wanna be with Lilly again you need to go around to her house and talk to her."

"Oliver I can't keep doing this. I can't keep asking her to come back to me if she doesn't want to come back to me"

"Just talk to her for me. Please? Before you make any decisions"

"Ok I'll talk to her"

All of a sudden the song _it's been a while_ by _stained_came on the radio. Miley jumped up ran to the radio, tripping over things in her rush to turn the song off.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked

"When she first left me, that week that I thought she had died, I listened to this song all day everyday because I thought it fitted my situation so well so now when I hear it all I think about is a dead Lilly and that isn't something I wanna think about, ever again"

"Fair enough. I'll see you later Miles. Go talk to her!"

"Bye Oliver"

Miley started paced franticly around her house, something which she did often these days.

"You ok bud?" her dad asked through a mouthful of a chicken sandwich

"Yeah dad fine"

"Well stop pacing your making me nervous"

"Sorry Daddy I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment"

"Mmmm I understand it's got to be hard."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well on one hand you have Taylor who likes you but then on the other hand you have Lilly who's just back from New York and you just don't know what to do"

"I wish you weren't so good at reading my……wait New York? Lilly was in New York?"

"Ahhhhh"

"You knew where she was and you didn't tell me!" Miley said raising her voice

"Now Miley just let me explain"

"Let you explain?" she interrupted "I was beside myself after she left; I couldn't and didn't want to do anything. All I wanted to do was speak to her and find out where she was and you knew the whole time and didn't tell me. I thought she was dead!"

"Miley listen I only didn't tell you because I was worried about what you would do or how you would feel. She left you Miley, she went to the other side of the damn country to get away from you and I didn't wanna be the one to tell you that bud. I'm sorry"

Miley just stood in the kitchen absorbing all the information she just heard. "You're right daddy but I could have spoken to her sooner if I had known where she was and I wouldn't be stuck in this dilemma"

"What dilemma bud?"

"Like you said I've got Taylor on one hand who likes me and I like her and she wants to be with me but then on the other hand there's Lilly, my Lilly, the love of my life Lilly who, I just found out, maybe isn't over me, despite what she says"

"Wow bud I'm glad im not in your shoes" he said with a smirk

"What? No fatherly advice? You ain't gonna tell what to do?

"Not this time Miles, you're on your own. I can tell you to follow your heart and be with the one you love but in this case following your head may be a better option if its opinion is different to your hearts"

The next day Miley stood outside Lilly's house. She had been standing at the front door for the last half an hour unsure of whether or not she should knock. Unknown to her Lilly had been watching her from her front gate for the last 20mins.

"No one will answer if you don't knock" Lilly said walking up to Miley and her front door

"I…ahh…I was gonna but"

"You wanna come in?" Lilly asked

"Sure"

Lilly opened the front door and Miley followed her in.

"Wow it looks exactly the same as before" Miley observed

"Yeah we were lucky that it hadn't sold yet. I couldn't imagine not living here"

Silence then entered the room. It was awkward. Both girls not knowing what to do.

"Lil I wanna ask you something."

"Go for it"

"Well I was talking to Oliver yesterday and he said that you said something to him and I just want to know it its true"

"What did he say?" Lilly asked getting a bit nervous

"That maybe you weren't over me" Miley said rather quietly with her head down.

Lilly didn't answer. Miley looked up at her and saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Miley I'm sorry but that's not true"

"Ohhh." Miley said quietly "That's fine because I already knew it so I just wanted to double check before….well incase, you know there was someone else"

"There's someone else?" Lilly asked

"No, but just incase there might be, someday. Well I'll see you later Lilly" Miley said as she practically sprinted out of the house, her two left feet tripping over boxes.

"Yeah bye Miley" Lilly said as she watched Miley run out of her house

"Someone else?" Lilly said out loud to herself.

Later that day Lilly was lying on her bed with her Ipod in which was turned up way to loud. She didn't hear Oliver walk in so when she opened her eyes and saw him standing there she got such a fright that she jumped and fell off the bed.

"Shit Oken what are you trying to do to me?"

"Hahahahaha Lilly that was hilarious!"

"Yeah laugh it up why don't you"

"I'm sorry but that was the funniest thing I've seen all day"

Lilly walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ahh shit what was that for Lils?"

"One, for telling Miley my cell phone number, two…" she punched him again " for telling Miley I'm not over her, and three…" she punched him a third time " for causing her more heartache than she needed"

Oliver held his arm with his other hand. "Lilly I'm sorry. I truly thought you weren't over her"

"Yeah well I am Oliver"

"She came and spoke to you?"

"Yeah earlier today."

"Is everything ok between you two?

"I hope so. Anyway can we just go hang out at the mall or something I'm bored"

"Yeah ok. Sorry again Lilly" Oliver said sincerely

"It's fine Ollie. Just don't do it again"

As they left for the mall, down at the beach Miley was sitting in the sand waiting for Taylor. Her talk with Lilly made her realize that she could commit to Taylor because there was no way Lilly was going to come back to her and it was definitely time to move on. Taylor walked up and sat down in the sand next to Miley.

"Hey you" Taylor greeted

"Hey" Miley said as she leaned in and gave Taylor a peck on her lips

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry about this morning Taylor. For not giving you an answer"

"Miley really it's fine"

"No it's not Taylor. I'm really sorry"

"This is the part where you tell me you don't wanna be with me right?"

"No this is the part where I tell you I do want to be with you, I just want to take things slow"

After hearing this Taylor had the biggest smile on her face. "I'm fine with that Miley" she placed her arm around Miley's waist and Miley lent in and rested her head on Taylors shoulder. After about 10mins of relaxing at the beach Taylor asked Miley "I've got to go get something from the mall before the shops close wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure" Miley replied

They got up and went to Taylor's car and drove to the mall. They parked in the car park and headed into the mall.

"Hey that's Ollie's truck" Miley noticed as they walked through the car park

"Cool maybe we will see him" Taylor replied as she took hold of Miley's hand. They headed towards the skate shop. Miley waited outside as Taylor went in to pick up new wheels for her skateboard. While Miley was waiting outside she saw Oliver and Lilly walk by.

"Hey guys" she greeted them nervously

"Hey Miles" Oliver said

"Hi Miley" Lilly said quietly. Both girls were avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So Miley what are you doing here?" Oliver asked try to make conversation

"I'm ah just waiting for a friend"

Oliver clicked and realized she was waiting for Taylor.

"Ok well Lilly and I were just heading home so…." Before he could finish Taylor came out of the shop and walked up to Miley.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" She asked Miley

Lilly's eyes shot up at the word babe and she stared at Taylor, sizing her up.

"Ahh Taylor this is Lilly" Miley introduced "Lilly this is Taylor"

"Nice to meet you Lilly"

"Likewise" Lilly replied

An awkward silence followed. Lilly kept staring at Taylor then at Miley who was still avoiding her. The silence was broken by Oliver. "We were just heading off so see you guys later"

"Yeah ok Ollie see you later" Miley replied as Oliver and Lilly started walking off but not before Lilly saw Taylor lace her fingers with Miley's and walk off with her. All of a sudden Lilly got a fiery feeling in the pit of her stomach one that she recognized as jealousy.

When she got home the feeling still hadn't left, she started pacing her room and talking to herself

"I'm not jealous, I can't be I've moved on. I can't be jealous I told her I didn't want to be with her, that I was over her. I'm not jealous, I'm not, I just can't be! I told her I was over her. Oh my god I told her I was over her? What was I thinking? Oh shit I'm so not over her"

**A/N Please tell me what you think!review please!I leave in two weeks and 2 days to go overseas for two months so i will definitly finsh the story before then( i hope!) there should only be a couple more chapters. Thanks!!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry this is short it's kind of a set up chapter. Disclaimer still the same. Please review!! Also **My Personal Rose** i love your reviews so thank you and don't start liking Taylor too much!

Also everyone should go and buy Metro stations album they absolutely rock socks!

Chapter 8

Lilly lay awake in her bed, she turned over and looked at her clock it read 2:28am. She had gone to bed 4 hours ago but she couldn't sleep. She lay awake in her bed listening to the rain falling on her roof. Sometime around 12am it had started to rain. She thought that tomorrow, technically today, will probably be a nice and sunny day. Tomorrow, she thought, she had school. She didn't want to go maybe she would pretend to be sick, no her mom wouldn't fall for that it would just be easier to ditch; maybe Oliver would ditch with her. He was always up for a skate. She thought about calling him but then realized he would most-likely be asleep. Lilly was an insomniac. Well maybe not technically, just when she was stressed or worried she wouldn't b able to sleep. She had been like that ever since she was little. When she couldn't sleep she would always call Miley. Miley would always answer and would either talk until Lilly fell asleep or she would sing Lilly to sleep.

Just after they got together, one night Lilly called Miley in the middle of the night

"_Hello?" Miley asked sleepily_

"_Miles its me, sorry I woke you"_

"_Lils? You ok?"_

"_Yeah I just can't sleep is all"_

"_Ohhh baby its ok. What are you worried about?" Miley asked concerned_

"_I'm not sure Miles. Maybe I'm worried that I'll wake up and all this, you and me, will be a dream"_

"_Lilly I gotta go. I'll call you back soon promise" Miley said as she quickly hung up before Lilly could reply_

_Lilly hung up her phone confused. What could Miley be doing this early in the morning? 10 minuets later Lilly's phone vibrated on her night stand._

"_Miley?" she answered_

"_Lilly open your window"_

"_What?"_

"_Open your window quick!"_

_Lilly rushed over to her window and opened it up. She looked out her window and she saw Miley climbing up the drain pipe. Lilly smiled as she grabbed Miley's hand and helped her in the window._

"_Miley what are you doing?"_

"_I'm your Knight in shining armour, well actually Knight in blue pyjamas" Miley replied with a big grin on her face. Lilly engulfed Miley in a big hug _

"_I love you Miley" Lilly said as she kissed Miley passionately on the lips. Miley smiled into the kiss and when they pulled apart replied "I love you to Lils. Forever"_

_Lilly yawned and walked over to her bed and got in. Miley shut the window she had just climbed in and got into bed next to Lilly, snuggling up to her. Miley placed her head on Lilly's shoulder and kissed her check._

"_Now try to go to sleep"_

"_Well that's going to be a lot harder now that you're here" Lilly laughed_

"_Ok, want me to sing to you"_

"_Yes please" Lilly smiled_

"_Got any preferences?"_

"_Yeah my favourite one"_

"_Alright. Close your eyes"_

_Lilly closed her eyes and Miley lightly kissed both her eye lids and then started to sing_

"_We sign our cards and letters bff_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances and  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found…"

_Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly on the check. She realized Lilly was fast asleep so she snuggled closer to her, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep smiling._

Lilly half wished she could call Miley. She picked up her phone several times thinking she would call her but she didn't. Little did she know that Miley was lying wide awake in her own bed thinking about the past days events. It had been incredibly awkward at the mall with Taylor and Lilly. After Miley and Taylor walked off Taylor told Miley that Lilly still loved Miley and wanted her back.

"What? That's not true Taylor" Miley protested

"Yes it is Miley. You saw the way she was sizing me up back there and that evil glare! Man that girl could stare anyone down" Taylor laughed

Miley did have to agree with Taylor, she did notice the looks Lilly was giving her.

"Look Miles it doesn't matter cause you've moved on and sooner or later she will as well"

"Trust me Taylor she has moved on. Now let's stop talking about her and go get something to eat I'm starving"

Miley didn't know what to believe, she asked Lilly if she was over her and Lilly had said yes. Miley hadn't been so confused in her life. She picked up her cell phone and contemplated calling Lilly, for what she didn't know. She dialled her number anyway and was going to leave her a message but to Miley's surprise Lilly answered.

"Miley?"

"Hey Lilly, sorry did I wake you?" Miley asked

"No I couldn't sleep, you know me the insomniac" Lilly laughed

"Yeah I remember Lils"

There was a pleasant moment of silence between the two girls, obviously both remembering the times Miley would help Lilly drift off to sleep

"I'm glad you called Miley. I was going to call you but I…I…I dunno. Old habit I guess"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" Lilly replied, Miley could hear her voice was quivering and she sounded like she was about to cry

"You still love me don't you and you still want to be with me?" Miley asked bluntly

"I…I..." Lilly had been caught of guard

"Yes or no Lil and please be honest" Miley pleaded

"Yes" Lilly whispered

Miley went to reply but she heard the click of the phone indicating Lilly had hung up.

The next couple of days at school Miley and Lilly completely ignored each other. They didn't talk about their phone conversation. Miley decided that she had already chosen Taylor and she was going to stay with her. Lilly had had more than enough opportunities to tell Miley how she felt and she didn't so Miley decided that that was her own fault. Oliver picked Lilly up for school one morning and she was clearly in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Oliver asked

"Miley" Lilly replied honestly

"Is it about that phone conversation you had?" He asked

"She told you?!" Lilly asked annoyed

"Yeah and I think you should no that she has decided to stay with Taylor"

"Yeah I figured that, thanks genius"

"Well you shouldn't have told her you were over her Lils"

"Ohhh pipe it you. Well if that's the way she wants to play it then game on"

"What to do you mean?" Oliver asked concerned

"Mikes party is still this weekend right?"

"Yes" Oliver replied cautiously

"And Joanie's still into anyone and anything right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well lets see, if I was going to go to this party that I know Miley will be at, with Taylor, then if I was to turn up with Joanie how do you think Miley would react?" Lilly said with a smirk

"What just cause you're jealous"

"No just to piss her off"

"Cause what, you're not jealous?"

"No I'm not"

"I'm so not having any part of this" Oliver said

"Nobody's asking you to Ollie. Now let's see, ahh Joanie's number" Lilly dialled Joanie's number and waited for an answer

"Let the games begin" Lilly smirked

**A/n next chapter is the party which should be interesting!thanks for reading everyone and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Chapter 9 is here. enjoy. also there will only be about one or two more chapters after this one!

WARNING Course language in this chapter so be warned!

Dsclamier: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

It was Friday night, the night of Marks party. Miley and Taylor were getting ready at Miley's house. Miley had decided to go casual tonight; she had on a pair of black skinny jeans, brown boots and on top was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top. She was just finishing off her hair, which she was wearing out, and make up when she realized this would be one of the first parties she's been to since she stopped drinking. She was scared she might be tempted to drink but she knew she was strong enough to resist.

Taylor came up behind Miley and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You seem tense what's up?" Taylor asked

"Not much. Just tonight, I mean I know I'm strong enough to resist the urge to drink but what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Miles you're going to be fine alright. You'll get there and realize you're being silly and will relax a bit ok"

"Alright" Miley said as she kissed Taylor on the cheek. She all of a sudden felt guilty but she just shrugged it off

"I thought you were going to say you were tense about Lilly"

"Lilly? Why would I be tense about her?"

"Cause maybe you still wanna be with her"

"How many times do I have to say it Taylor? I'm with you, I chose you ok so stop being paranoid!"

"Fine, fine. Now lets get going" Taylor grabbed Miley's hand and they headed to Miley's car. When they got to the party there were heaps of people there and the music was pumping. Miley recognized the music as Metro Station .They headed inside and soon found Oliver in the lounge talking to Sarah.

"Hey guys" Oliver greeted them

"Hey Ollie" Miley said giving him a big hug

"You want a drink Miles?" Taylor asked

"Yeah I'll just have a coke thanks" She said giving Taylor a quick kiss before she walked off to get them drinks.

Miley turned around to look at Oliver but noticed he was staring awkwardly at the door. She turned around to see what he was looking at and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. There at the door was Lilly, who Miley noticed, was looking freakn hot. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a tight singlet top and her long blond hair made her look angelic. Miley then looked at what was latched onto her arm and noticed it was Joanie. Miley's blood started to boil and she turned to Oliver.

"What's she doing here with her?"

"Umm"

"Are they dating?" she kept interrogating him

"Umm"

"You're no help at all Oliver. Look at what she's wearing. She looks like she's just been picked up off the street and look at Joanie; they both could have been picked up off the street. Infact that's most likely where they met." Miley looked away and started looking for Taylor getting very frustrated. "Where's Taylor? She should be back by now"

"Miley" Oliver said grabbing her by the shoulders and making her look at him

"Calm down. Don't let Taylor see you like this. Just ignore Lilly and enjoy yourself ok?"

Miley, still very frustrated, nodded then saw Taylor walk over with two drinks. "Here you go Miley" Miley grabbed her drink quickly downed it then gabbed Taylor and forcefully kissed her and shoved her tongue down Taylors throat.

Lilly looked around the room and saw a clearly frustrated Miley interrogating Oliver she smiled to herself but quickly stopped when she saw Miley shove her tongue down Taylors throat then drag her off to the dance floor. Lilly grabbed Joanie's hand and walked over to Oliver.

"Oliver"

"Lilly, Joanie"

"What's Miley doing? Lilly asked as Joanie started to kiss Lilly's neck.

Oliver stared at Joanie giving her a weird look "hey Joanie wanna go get yourself a drink?" He asked her hoping she would go away

"Ok" she said as she stumbled off to get herself a drink clearly drunk

"Oliver"

"Yes Lillian darling?"

"What's Miley doing?"

Oliver looked towards the dance floor and saw Miley dancing with Taylor, their hips grinding and Miley had her hands all over Taylor's body and was kissing her.

"Ahh dancing?" Oliver replied

"I can see that" Lilly replied

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders and thought how much he hated being in the middle of these two. Joanie came back and ran up to Lilly.

"Lillykins my darling I missed you!"

"Joanie you've been gone for two minutes"" Lilly said annoyed

"Lilly lets go somewhere more private" Joanie whispered seductively into Lilly's ear.

Lilly glanced over at Miley and saw she was looking at Lilly. Lilly took the opportunity to stick her tongue down Joanie's throat and drag her off up the stairs. Miley stopped dancing with Taylor and said she needed to go to the bathroom, while Taylor went and got them both a drink.

Miley chased after Lilly and saw her walking up the stairs with Joanie. She quickly grabbed Lilly's arm and spun her around so she was staring Miley straight in the eyes.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Miley asked

"Enjoying myself" Lilly smiled

"With her?"

"Yes Miley. I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. You should have stopped caring when you chose Taylor" She smirked and walked off. Miley just stood there not moving until Taylor came up to her.

"There you are beautiful. Here I got you another coke"

"Thanks Taylor. Let's go outside where we can be alone" Miley said dragging Taylor outside so she could make out with Taylor. Meanwhile Lilly was lying on a bed in the quest room with Joanie on top of her kissing her neck. Lilly couldn't care less. She was only doing this to piss Miley off or was it to make Miley jealous. No she thought she wasn't jealous she just wanted to piss Miley off. Lilly was getting pretty bored of Joanie so she sat up but Joanie pushed her back down on the bed.

"Stay Lilly. I want you"

"Well I don't want you" Lilly said pushing Joanie off her and sitting up

"It's cause of Miley isn't it"

"What?" Lilly asked sharply

"Who cares Lilly just stay here" Joanie said as she started to kiss Lilly's neck again

Lilly pushed her away "No I can't do this" said as she got up and ran out of the room. She found Oliver in the lounge and went and gave him a big hug

"Wow that was quick Lilly. What's the hug for?"

"I didn't do anything with her Ollie I couldn't"

"I know Lils"

Just as they broke the hug Taylor and Miley came in from outside. Lilly saw them coming and decided she couldn't handle being near Miley so she left to go talk to Jake. Miley reached Oliver and all of a sudden felt really dizzy.

"You ok Miles?" Oliver asked

"Yeah just a bit dizzy all of a sudden" Miley said

"I'll go get you a drink Miley" Oliver offered

"No, I'll get it Ollie" Taylor said as she rushed off to get Miley a drink.

Lilly went and talked to Jake and realized he wasn't as much of an ass as he use to be. People really can change in six months she thought.

"Hey Jake"

"Lilly how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Pretty good. I saw you go up there with Joanie, don't go there Lilly"

"What do you mean?"

"If you do it will just ruin things with Miley"

"Things already are ruined Jake"

"Yeah well then that will just destroy things"

"When did you get so wise Jake? I've only been gone six months"

"Lets just say I've got a new look on life" he said smiling as Sarah walked over and he placed an arm around her waist.

"You and Sarah? Since when?" Lilly asked shocked

"Since about 5 months ago" Sarah spoke

"How come nobody told me?"

"I think you may have been a bit pre-occupied" Sarah joked

Lilly laughed "I must have been. I'm going to get a drink you guys want one?"

"No I'm good thanks" Jake said

"No thanks Lilly" Sarah said

"Ok I'll see you guys later"

Lilly was walking past the kitchen when she noticed Taylor getting two drinks. One was obviously for Miley; Lilly felt another serge of jealousy run through her. 'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous' she thought to herself. She was about to walk off when she noticed Taylor pull something out of her pocket. Lilly immediately noticed it was a flask, clearly filled with alcohol. Lilly watched as Taylor poured the contents of the flask into one of the cups she was holding then walked back to where Miley and Oliver were standing and handed the spiked drink to Miley. Lilly was shocked, she couldn't believe it, and she had to tell Miley. It seemed that within that moment all the hurt and anger Lilly was feeling towards Miley left her and was replaced with concern and worry for the one girl that she truly loved. She had finally forgiven Miley. Lilly rushed over to Miley just as she was about to take a sip.

"Miley stop!" Lilly yelled

Miley, Oliver and Taylor all turned around to look at her. A look of confusion spread across their faces.

"Ahh stop what Lilly?" Miley asked

"Don't drink that"

"Lilly I've told you I don't drink anymore" Miley said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Miles I saw her spike your drink" Lilly said as she pointed and glared at Taylor

"She what?" Miley asked

"Hahahahaha" Taylor laughed "She's funny, I can see why you WERE attracted to her Miles" Taylor emphasized the past tense

Lilly glared at Taylor "Shut up bitch. Miles I'm being serious"

"I didn't spike your drink Miley. She's just jealous that you've moved on to bigger and better things. Lilly you can't expect Miley to wait for you forever can you?" Taylor asked, provoking Lilly

"If you don't shut the fuck up I swear I'm going to beat you down Taylor.

"Whoa ok Lils that's enough" Oliver interrupted

Miles?" Lilly asked ignoring Oliver "Please don't"

Miley didn't know what to do. She wouldn't think that Lilly would lie to her over something like this but she couldn't really be sure of that. Would Taylor spike her drink? Of course she wouldn't, Taylor knew about her drinking but still she didn't really know Taylor that well. She decided to go for it. She downed the drink within seconds and immediately regretted it. She could taste the strong taste of the vodka. Her eyes shot opened as the vodka burned her throat and made her cough.

"Wow I guess I don't really know you at all" Miley said to Taylor

"Look Miley I was just trying to get you to loosen up a little bit, have some fun"

"I can have fun these days without drinking thank you very much. Is this the first drink of mine you've spiked tonight?"

"Ahh no"

"That's fantastic. Thanks a lot Taylor" Miley said sarcastically

"Taylor I think you should leave" Lilly interrupted

"And I think you should go back to New York Lilly" Taylor replied

"Well I don't!" Miley yelled. People around them started to stare. "I also think you should leave Taylor and I don't want to see you again" Miley said sternly

"Fine whatever. You two deserve each other" Taylor turned around and left but not before banging into Lilly, on purpose, as she walked past her. Lilly couldn't have cared less about Taylor. She was too concerned with Miley who was at this point starting to shake from the effects of the vodka. Miley looked at Lilly and Lilly could see how scared she looked

"Lil" Miley whimpered sounding childlike "Help"

Lilly rushed to Miley's side and placed an arm around her waist. "It's going to be alright Miley"

"Please take me home" Miley asked

"Ok" Lilly replied as she led Miley out to her car. "Ollie can you follow us in Miley's car?"

"Yeah sure." Oliver said.

Lilly helped Miley get into the car and drove her home. The car ride home was silent. When Lilly went to help Miley out of the car she noticed Miley's cheeks were wet with silent tears. Lilly got to the front door and noticed nobody was home she lifted one of the plant pots by Miley's front door to reveal the spare key. She got Miley upstairs and into her Pajamas and put her into bed.

"She ok?" Oliver asked walking up to Miley's bedroom door

"Yeah she should be. It's just a shock for her body after not drinking for so long after she use to drink so much. Thanks for dropping her car off Ollie"

"It's fine. Do you need me here otherwise I was just going to go home"

"No, I'll be fine"

"Ok call me if you need anything"

"I will. See you Ollie"

Lilly turned back around and entered Miley's room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Lils?" Miley asked

"Yeah Miles?"

"Can you stay with me tonight please?"

"Of course I can" Lilly said as she pulled a blanket up over herself ready to sleep on the chair.

"No I mean can you stay her with me" Miley said as she lifted her blankets up inviting Lilly in.

Lilly smiled, got up and got into bed next to Miley. Miley snuggled up to Lilly, placing her head on her shoulder and slowly drifting off to sleep but not before whispering "I love you Lilly"

"I love you to Miley. Forever"

A/N: Let me know what you think!Also let me know how you think the story should end. I've got a couple of ideas but your thoughts would be great!!


	10. Chapter 10

Final chapter! Be warned it's super short and crap so i apologize in advance.

Chapter 10

Miley woke up and opened her eyes but shut them quickly when her head started to throb. As she lay there the memories of the previous night returned to her. Lilly with Joanie, dancing with Taylor, Taylor spiking her drink, Lilly taking her home, Lilly sleeping In the same bed as her. Lilly in her bed! As she thought this she opened her eyes and turned around. To her relief Lilly was sound asleep facing her. Miley smiled as she watched Lilly sleep, she looked so peaceful, just like she always remembered.

"What are you doing?" Lilly said sleepily with her eyes still shut

"Just watching" Miley replied

"Watching what?"

"You"

"Well stop. You're keeping me from my beauty sleep"

"Lils you don't need beauty sleep, you're perfect. Besides it's..." Miley turned around and looked at her clock "12:45pm"

"Mmmm lunch time" Lilly said as her eyes shot opened

"Is that all you think about?" Miley laughed

"Yeah you should know that by now"

"So you'd take food over staying in bed?"

"Yup"

"With me?"

"Ahh yup"

"What if I do this?" Miley closed the space between her and Lilly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Tempting but I'd still take the food. Give me a better offer" Lilly teased

"Fine" Miley pulled Lilly closer to her and kissed her again. This time it was longer and more passionate. When Miley went to pull away Lilly said "Forget the food, we have lost time to catch up on" Miley smiled and kept kissing Lilly. Lilly managed to position herself on top of Miley and was about to go further until...

"Hey Miles you up yet I've got breakfast…well lunch ready for……SWEET NIBLETS"

"Oh my god Dad!" Miley and Lilly quickly pulled apart and Lilly hid under the blankets fearing the wrath of Mr. Stewart.

"Do you think you can knock next time please?" Miley yelled at him as he closed the door and waited on the other side of it

"I'm sorry Miley" he said through the door "I didn't think… sorry…umm just an awkward question but is that Lilly in there with you?"

"Hi Mr. S" Lilly said "Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah…um…well you two get dressed and come down for food" He left but not without a smile on his face. He couldn't be happier that they were back together.

Miley turned and looked at Lilly and they both started laughing.

"Ok im so not going down there" Lilly protested

"Why not?" Miley said getting up and heading off towards her bathroom

"Umm hello did you not just see what happened? How awkward is it going to be?"

"Not as awkward as that one time in the bathroom when we forgot to lock the door" Miley teased

"Urgh, don't remind me" Lilly cringed

"How about a repeat of that day, except we remember to lock the door this time"

With that said Lilly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom after Miley, locking the door.

30mins later they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mr. Stewart was sitting at the bench but looked up when they both entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon. Glad you could join me"

They both smiled and just stood there feeling a little awkward.

"You two sit down I'll get you your lunch." He got up and started to make them both a sandwich. Miley and Lilly looked at each other; they both had a confused look on their faces.

"Daddy you ok?" Miley asked. He was acting strange

"Actually there's something I wanna talk to you about, both of you" He looked at Lilly.

"What is it?" Miley asked

"Well now that you two are back together, and I am happy for you don't get me wrong, it's just that there are rules in this house for a reason. I don't want what happened this morning to happen again"

"Well you should have knocked then Daddy"

"You're right I should have but from now on the rules are these, 1 While Lilly is here your bedroom door is to be unlocked, 2 if Lilly wants to sleep over we have a perfectly good guest room and couch and number 3, Lilly please don't move away again"

Lilly and Miley smiled at each other, trying not to laugh. Miley took a hold of Lilly's hand under the table.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere Mr. S" She said as she looked at Miley.

After they had finished their lunch they decided to go down to the beach.

"This day is perfect" Lilly smiled

Miley smiled back at her and locked her fingers with Lilly's. "I know isn't it? Lils I know we haven't really spoken about it but I was just wondering does this mean we are back together"

Lilly stopped walking and turned to face Miley. "I hope so. Is that what you want?"

Miley pulled Lilly into a passionate kiss then when she pulled apart stared into Lilly's bright blue eyes "definitely" She smiled

"Miles I should tell you something."

"What is it?" Miley asked slightly concerned

"While I was in New York I sort of started seeing someone" Lilly said as she looked down at the sand

"Oh" Miley was quiet

"It was nothing serious. I just wanted to tell you so there were no secrets between us" Lilly said looking into Miley's eyes.

"It's fine Lils. Thanks for telling me" Miley said as she started to kiss Lilly again. All of a sudden they heard someone yell "Whoa that's some kiss!" They pulled apart and turned to face the culprit, to yell abuse at him, but then started to laugh as they saw it was just Oliver walking up to them.

"I take it you're back together then?" he smiled hopefully

"Yeah you could say that" Lilly laughed as she took a hold of Miley's hand again.

"Well it's about damn time"

"Shut up Oken" Miley laughed as she lightly punched his arm.

"Ouch, why do you girls always have to hit me?"

"Cause you deserve it most of the time" Lilly laughed as they all started to walk down the beach "and how come nobody told me about Jake and Sarah?"

"It's still a sore subject for Oliver" Miley said, "He never really got over her"

"I so have" Oliver said in his defense

"So convincing" Lilly teased as she wrapped an arm around Miley's waist. Miley lent her head against Lilly's shoulder as a big smile spread across her face.

**One year Later**

A nervous Hannah Montana waited back stage. It was the first concert of her comeback tour but she wasn't nervous about going on stage and performing. She was standing on her tipie toes trying to look for someone over the top of everyone else's heads.

"Sweet niblets child would you calm down she's gonna be here alright" Her father said annoyed. She had been like this for the last 30mins.

"She was meant to be here 15mins ago."

"So she's a little late. She'll be here"

All of a sudden Hannah let a little squeal of delight. Through the many heads backstage she saw a very familiar purple wig bobbing up and down and making its way through the crowd.

"Lola!" Hannah screamed running into her girlfriend's arms. "I thought you weren't going to make it in time"

"I'm sorry I made you panic" Lola said as she returned Hannah's hug with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh I wasn't panicked"

"Yeah right" Robbie interrupted

Hannah sent an evil look in his direction making Lola laugh

"I'm sorry Hannah I had to pick something up and I was later than expected. How long till you go on?"

"I'm on in 5 mins"

"Hannah Montana is onstage in 2mins" a mans voice was heard over the loud speaker

"Ok make that 2mins" Hannah said looking nervous

Lola placed both her hands on Hannah's cheeks and looked into her eyes "Hannah…Miley" she whispered so only those two could hear "You're going to be absolutely fine. You've done this a million times, you could do this blindfolded, hell you could be gagged and you would still sound like an angel" Lola smiled

"Thank you. Lils" Miley said as she placed a soft kiss on Lilly's lips "I love you"

"I love you too. Now go and perform your heart out. I'll be waiting right here for you when you finish"

With that said Miley felt extremely confident. She walked up to where she was meant to be, turned and winked at Lilly dressed as Lola then ran onto the stage, for the first time in almost two years, as Hannah Montana.

After the concert Miley and Lilly got dressed back into their normal clothes and headed of to Lilly's car. The concert had gone way better than expected and Miley was on a high. They hopped in to Lilly's car and started driving home. After a few minutes Miley noticed they weren't heading in the direction of their houses.

"Lils where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Lilly smirked

"Lilly. Tell me please"

"Nope you're just going to have to be patient"

"Fine"

20 minutes later Lilly pulled up to the beach and got out. Miley followed her down to the beach. They walked down the beach a bit then around a corner to a secluded spot. Miley gasped. There in the sand was a big blanket with a picnic basket placed on top. Around the blanket were hundreds of fairly lights, they were also placed in the trees surrounding them.

"Surprise" Lilly smiled

Miley turned around and looked and Lilly "How did I get so lucky? Lils this is perfect, you are perfect"

"It's just a little something to say how proud of you I am" Lilly said as she pecked Miley on the lips. "You did so well tonight Miles"

"Thank you" Miley said as she pulled Lilly into a passionate hug. "How did you get all this done?"

"I had a little help from Oliver and Katie. Boy does he like her."

"I know it's incredible he hasn't screwed this one up yet. They've been together for almost 9 months"

"Haha he was bound to get it right some time" Lilly laughed "Now let's eat!"

After they had eaten they were lying on the blanket with another blanket over the top of them staring at the stars. Lilly was resting her head on Miley's shoulder.

"This past year has been the best ever Lils, I just wanted you to know that" Miley said as she stroked Lilly's long blonde hair.

"I know Miles. It's been the same for me. I'm glad after everything we found our way back to each other. What do you think the next year will be like?"

"The same hopefully. Lils I want it to be like this for the rest of our lives."

"So do I Miles." Lilly leaned up and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. They both cuddled up together and fell asleep under the stars.

**The End**

A/N I'm so sorry this was a crap ending. I had no idea how to end it and im going away on friday so i've stressing to get this last chapter done for those who are reading it! Review and tell me what you think i'm planning on possibly changing it but that wouldn't be for another 2 months cause thats when i get home!

Thank you to all those who have read and also reviewed. This was my first fanfic and i enjoyed writing it even though it wasn't that great. Someone mentioned a sequel, i don't think i will do i sequel i was half thinking a prequel but anywho thats at least 2months away. Happy writing to everyone and i'll see you later!!


End file.
